Various electrical components of a hearing instrument can be situated on a module that plugs into an opening in the housing of the instrument. The module has latches protruding from the bottom of the module that mate with the housing. A door on the module permits access to a battery.
To remove the hearing instrument from the user's ear, the opened door may be used as a handle. The force applied to the door to achieve removal may be of such magnitude that the latches slip off the mating surfaces, dislodging the module from the hearing instrument housing. To prevent this from happening, a tab may be provided on the module near where the door attaches to a hinge on the module. When the module is inserted into the opening of the housing, the tab slips under the surface of the opening and the latches snap into place. The tab opposes the force applied to the battery door, assuring that the module will remain in place.